


Whoever She Is Behind The Mask

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, Reveal, Sadly I highly doubt it, This is how I hope the reveal happens, i love these two, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: Oneshot of Adrien and Marinette finding each other out.





	Whoever She Is Behind The Mask

“M’lady?”

I looked over at Chat, he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He kissed my hand gently and whispered, “I love you, M’lady.”

My earring beeped, _one minute left,_ I was about to jerk my hand back but Chat kissed me. My eyes widened. 

_No...no...NO!_

My transformation went out and I become Marinette as Chat pulled from the kiss. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

“Marinette?” He choked.

Tears fell from my eyes as his ring began to beep rapidly. I turned and was about to run but two arms wrapped around me.

“Don’t m’lady. I love the girl behind the mask not Ladybug.” He whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes as his transformation went out. “Look at me, Marinette.”

He turned me around and I opened my eyes slowly. Slowly but surely I saw who the man that loved me was.  _Adrien Agreste._

“Marinette, I love you and only you.” Adrien said before going down and kissing me.

 

 

“ **I love you too, Adrien.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet :)


End file.
